


The Roaring Flame

by WotanAnubis



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Chandra and Nissa take some time off to enjoy themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me that 'Gruulfriends' doesn't just have to be Chandra/Nissa, but can just as easily refer to Chandra/Arlinn/Nissa. Not that that really has anything to do with this fic.

Chandra was annoyed to find herself waking up alone on a bed of leaves. It hadn't come as a surprise that she was all alone, it was pretty much expected, even. But it was still annoying. Now that she was actually dating someone, it would've been nice to wake up in her girlfriend's arms or something. But no, she always slipped away to go greet the dawn or something.

Chandra slipped out of the makeshift bed and onto the quasi-floor. For a moment she contemplated getting dressed, but... nah. It was already a pleasant morning and the day would probably only get hotter still. No point getting dressed. Besides, she hadn't actually seen any of her clothes for, like, what? Two weeks now? Three? Something like that. Too much trouble to go looking for them for basically no real reason.

Stark naked, Chandra made her way to the kitchen of her and Nissa's little vacation home. It was all wood. Everything. The floors were wood, the walls were wood, the ceiling was wood and leaves. Actually, 'wood' might not have been the right word. In fact, it was a tree. The uneven floor were vast branches expertly weaved together by Nissa's magic. Same went for the walls and ceiling. And the bed and the chairs and the tables and everything. It was the most sylvan home Chandra had ever had.

Chandra rifled through the kitchen cupboards and groaned. Fruit. Nuts. Berries. She was... OK with being a vegetarian once in a while, but it wasn't exactly her preferred lifestyle. She'd have to go grocery shopping soon. On Innistrad, probably. Yeah, sure, the plane was a waking nightmare in a state of constant civil war, but Gavony's butchers did have the best beef. And there was some surprisingly good cheese to be found over there as well.

Settling on an apple, Chandra made her way to the front door, which was really just a hole in the branches without an actual door. She stepped outside in the morning sunlight and sighed. It was a nice day already and the warm breeze felt invigorating against her bare skin. Chewing down on her apple, Chandra made her way down the stairs. They were yet more branches curling around a vast trunk.

Chandra and Nissa's shared little treehouse was about halfway up a tree so huge and ancient that primitive people might think it held up the sky. Or they would if this plane had anything as advanced as primitive people. Chandra walked down the sylvan stairs as it wound around and around the tree trunk. By the time the stair-branches gave way to stair-roots Chandra had finished her apple and tossed the remaining core aside.

Eventually, Chandra's bare feet touched the ground. She looked around. Seemingly endless forest stretched away on all sides. Birds sang, rabbits rushed through the undergrowth, squirrels watched her from their perches in the surrounding trees. No sign of Nissa, though. Ah well.

Chandra closed her eyes, breathed out slowly, tried to relax. After a moment or two, her hair turned into a fiery blaze. She ignored it. She reached out into the darkness until at last her mind, or possibly her magic, touched Nissa's spark. She couldn't do that kind of thing with anyone else. Or maybe she could, she just hadn't tried. But she didn't think so. Reaching out and just _sensing_ another's spark required a connection she didn't have with anyone else. 

In the darkness, Nissa's spark was the bright green of leaves and grass although, these days, here and there, it almost seemed to be edged with a glittering ruby line.

Chandra opened her eyes and her hair went out again. Smiling to herself, she confidently set off into the forest. Nissa's spark pulled at her like a beacon and within minutes she found the elf sitting cross-legged in the grass. Greeting the dawn. Or something. It was a Nissa thing. Or an elf thing. Or maybe even a Joraga thing. She'd never actually asked. She was pretty sure she didn't have the subtlety to ask the question without being offensive. So she hadn't.

Far more mystifying than what she was doing was the fact Nissa had actually bothered to get dressed. The weather wasn't remotely bad enough, it wasn't as if there were any people anywhere on this plane, there was no _point_ to getting dressed. Other than modesty, maybe. Or aesthetics, come to that. But around here, they weren't exactly a factor either.

Chandra kneeled down behind her girlfriend, wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. Nissa didn't respond. She was as still and silent as a... well, statue was the wrong metaphor here. Tree was a lot more apt. Right now she wasn't really Nissa. She was Nissa plus a whole lot of plants. She was a flower blooming in the sunlight, she was a leaf rustling in the wind, she was a seed waiting in the soil.

After only a small eternity, Chandra heard Nissa breathe in, felt her body becoming warm again as the elf's spirit withdrew from wherever it had been and became Nissa again.

Chandra kissed her on the cheek. "Morning."

"Good morning."

Nissa turned her head, looked at her with those green-on-green eyes and kissed her on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that instantly made Chandra forgive Nissa for sneaking away before she'd woken up. Like every other kiss of hers.

"You done with your thing then?" Chandra asked when they parted.

Nissa smiled indulgently. "Yes."

"Good." 

Chandra grinned. Her right hand moved up from Nissa's bare midriff and slithered under her top. She was delighted to find that, while Nissa had got dressed, she hadn't got dressed very properly and all her clothes were very loose. Perfect for a hand to wander under and caress the elf's soft skin.

"Because I've been missing you something terrible," Chandra said.

"Already?" Nissa asked, simultaneously sincere and joking.

Chandra kissed her again. "I always miss you."

"And when you found me, I was withdrawn and hidden away," said Nissa. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Chandra's fingertips brushed against the smooth curves of Nissa's breasts. She heard the elf sigh contently while she let her hand caress her. She took one of Nissa's nipples between the fingers and teased it ever so slightly.

"Oh, I think you're making it up to me already," Chandra said.

"But no doubt you want more," said Nissa.

Chandra kissed her. "So do you," she growled.

Chandra slid her hand down and out from underneath the elf's green top again. Nissa obligingly raised her arms, allowing Chandra to lift her top off of her and cast it aside. Even before the elf's top had landed in the grass, Chandra had swiveled around her girlfriend until she sat in her lap, her hungry eyes gazing at Nissa's exposed chest.

"Clothes are such a waste," she said.

One of Nissa's slender hands reached up to caress Chandra's bare breasts. "On you, certainly."

"Mmm."

Chandra leaned forward and kissed Nissa's chest. The animist's skin was soft and warm and gorgeous. Chandra kissed her girlfriend's breasts over and over again, enjoying their feel against her lips almost as much as she liked hearing her lover's aroused sighs. Once in a while she let her tongue slip out and taste her skin, leaving a shimmering little trail of saliva.

Chandra let the tip of her tongue circle around and around one of Nissa's nipples. She felt her girl's body shiver with growing lust and found herself getting wet in response. Nissa actually gasped when Chandra kissed one of her nipples. She suckled gently, let her tongue dance against and around the dark nub.

"Enough," Nissa whimpered.

Chandra pulled back. "Sorry?"

Nissa pushed Chandra out of her lap as gently as she could and stood up. Chandra sat in the grass as she watched Nissa strip out of her boots and pants. She licked her lips when Nissa revealed her glimmering pussy.

"Enough teasing," Nissa said.

Chandra smiled, only happy to oblige. She knelt between Nissa's bare, spread legs and inhaled deeply. The scent of Nissa's lust was thick and exciting, almost as much as the sight of her yearning pussy.

Chandra put her hands on Nissa's hips and pulled her sensitive folds down to her lips. Nissa moaned with pleasure the moment Chandra kissed her wetness. Grinning, the pyromancer kissed Nissa all the way up and down her sensitive slit. The animist gasped and moaned and whimpered every time Chandra's soft lips brushed against her.

Chandra's tongue flicked out of her mouth to lap at Nissa's folds. Nissa moaned with pleasure and her lustful fluids coated Chandra's tongue. She lapped them up eagerly, reveling in her taste and the noise of her pleasure. As she kissed and licked Nissa's dripping pussy, she felt her grab hold of her hair with both hands. Chandra risked a glance up. Somewhere up there, Nissa looked down at her, trembling, moans spilling from her open mouth, her eyes two dark, lust-filled emeralds.

Seeing the pleasure written all over Nissa's face was exciting, but not nearly as fun as giving her that pleasure. Chandra returned her attention to Nissa's pussy and kissed her deeply. She pressed her lips against her folds and pushed her tongue into her. Nissa shrieked with delight as Chandra let her tongue writhe as deep inside of her as she could manage. She felt Nissa's hot inner walls clench around her tongue, tasted her dripping ecstacy. Chandra licked against Nissa's sensitive flesh for as long as she could. Nissa squealed and moaned, her hips bucking against Chandra's face as if to force her tongue even deeper inside of her.

Eventually Chandra had to come up for air, but she didn't leave Nissa unattended for long. She lapped at the animist's folds, her excitied juices flowing into her mouth and down her chin. Nissa's moans became louder and more desperate and Chandra knew she was close to coming. For a moment, Chandra felt the impish desire to back off entirely and leave Nissa horny out of her mind and completely unfulfilled. She resisted the impulse. She wasn't the kind of girl to pull that cruel of a prank. Well, not on Nissa, anyway.

Chandra kissed Nissa's pussy deeply once again. The elf groaned lustfully the moment she felt Chandra's tongue enter her. The pyromancer went wild, her tongue dancing and lapping as hard as she could. She had the feeling it didn't quite matter - Nissa's ever more desperate gasping and whining told her quite clearly that right now even the lightest of kisses would be enough for her. But just because it was enough for Nissa didn't mean it was enough for Chandra.

Nissa came screaming. Her slender, elven body quaked with the passion of her orgasm. Chandra didn't let up for moment. Her tongue kept caressing Nissa's walls, pouring still more pleasure into her girlfriend's climaxing body. She was determined to make her girl come twice. Or, failing that, making her come for as long as she could. Chandra kissed and licked and probed while Nissa's orgasm ravaged her naked body.

"Enough," Nissa panted, stroking Chandra's hair. "Enough."

Chandra pulled away, but reluctantly so. She wanted to do so much more.

Nissa sank to her knees, wrapped her arms around Chandra's shoulders and kissed her. It was a long, slow kiss, full of love and lingering passion. As their lips pressed against one another and Nissa's tongue slipped into Chandra's mouth it became obvious to the pyromancer that, although she was kind of disappointed with her own performance, Nissa was eminently satisfied.

The two fell on their sides into the grass, their lips never parting. Chandra's vague sense of dissatisfaction that Nissa had only come once was steadily burned away by the elf's lips. She became so wrapped up in their kiss that she didn't quite notice one of Nissa's delicate hands moving down her naked body. She was sort of aware of Nissa's fingertips traveling down her back and across her side, but those feelings melted away under the heat of Nissa's gentle lips and playful tongue.

Chandra moaned when Nissa's slender hand slid in between her legs. Her hair caught fire the moment Nissa's fingers brushed against her folds, a bright, fiery blaze that somehow didn't even singe the grass. Chandra's pubes, too, lit up, a bright collection of flickering flames that Nissa's hand moved through quite unharmed.

Chandra clung to Nissa. She'd been so focused on pleasuring her girlfriend she hadn't noticed how turned on she'd become. But now that Nissa's hand glided smoothly across her slit, her feelings made themselves known with a vengeance. Pleasure bloomed through ever inch of her body and she panted as thick lust choked her lungs.

Nissa watched her face intently as her fingers explored Chandra's sensitive flesh. Her green-on-green eyes roamed every feature of Chandra's face as blushed with pleasure and groaned with lust. It was enough to make Chandra want to make a show of it, but she couldn't. She was too horny to be anything other than sincere.

Chandra felt Nissa's fingers glide gently up and down her slit. Hers was a light, delicate touch that nevertheless fed the blaze in Chandra's body. Once or twice she felt a few of Nissa's fingers curl towards her opening, but to Chandra's aroused frustration, she never quite pushed inside.

Even though their naked bodies were already pushed together in their embrace, Chandra made the effort to press even closer to Nissa. She started moving her hips against her, grinding her fiery crotch against her hand. Nissa responded beautifully, her fingers dancing elegantly against Chandra's undulating body, their every little touch sending yet more raging pleasure through the pyromancer.

Chandra groaned when she felt Nissa's fingertips brush against her clit. The elf drew tiny little circles around her sensitive little nub. Every little motion became magnified a thousand times and the lustful fire that blazed within Chandra became white hot. Chandra was sure Nissa knew just how overwhelmed she was, because the elf stopped the elegant dance of her fingers and instead started rubbing her hard.

Chandra yelped and moaned as Nissa fingered her fast and hard. Her naked body bucked and writhed, torn between pressing her even closer to the elf and pulling away in a futile attempt to escape her overpowering feelings. But Nissa anticipated every move of her quaking, overstimulated body, never once letting her fingers slip away from her clit or even slowing down for a moment.

Chandra moaned her pleasure to the forest as she came. The hungry fire that had raged inside of her becoming a cleansing flame as orgasmic bliss rushed through her. She felt lighter than she'd ever been, even as her body quivered out of her control and passionate moans spilled from her lips. Nissa kept fingering her throughout her climax, the pleasure she gave her buoying her up higher and higher until there was nothing but pure, all-encompassing ecstasy.

After... some time... Chandra's orgasm faded and she found herself back in Nissa arms. They kissed, loving and satisfied. For a while they said nothing. Looked each other in the eyes, communicated with little smiles. Stroked each other's hair. Enjoyed the silence of the forest and the feeling of their sweaty, content, naked bodies.

"Have you eaten?" Nissa asked.

"What?" Chandra chuckled with disbelief. "I mean. Yeah. Sure. I've only just eaten. And she was delicious," she added with a sly grin.

"Have you had a proper breakfast, I mean."

"I had an apple," said Chandra.

Nissa sighed regretfully. "I suppose that means we'd best head back. One apple isn't nearly enough."

"I'm perfectly happy right here," Chandra said.

Nissa caressed Chandra's cheek. Her fingers were still stained and sticky with Chandra's erotic juices, but neither of them cared that she left a glimmering trail on skin.

"I am too," she said. "But you should still eat."

Chandra sighed. "Fine, fine. Let's go feast on nuts and berries."

"And fruit," Nissa said.

"Oh yeah. Lucky me."

Nissa rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll go buy meat somewhere later today."

Chandra pushed herself against Nissa. "You know what... as much as I'd like to have a decent meal in this place for once... I'm really not in the mood to get all dressed and civilized. So tell you what, you stay naked and I'll be a vegetarian one day more."

"That's not much of a sacrifice on my part, is it?" said Nissa.

Chandra smiled. "Good."


End file.
